


Jealous Klaus?

by LilyFire



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, Incest, Multi, Punishment, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:22:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6097335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyFire/pseuds/LilyFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kol steals Rebekah's clothes, and she wears Elijah's shirt home. How does Klaus react? Revenge and smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous Klaus?

“Kol!” Rebekah shouted.

 

“Here she comes.” Kol winced, a smug smile on his face Elijah was close behind, hesitantly following his angry sister.

 

She stormed into the living room, fists clenched at her sides, and blonde hair in wild disarray.

 

Klaus flicked through his magazine without enthusiasm, not even bothering to glance up “What did you do now, Kol?”

 

The youngest brother held his hands up in mock surrender, but before he could launch into a false defense, Rebekah began her tirade.

 

“What he did? WHAT HE DID?” “Rebekah, please.” Elijah tried to touch her shoulder but she shrugged him off, marching to stand in front of Klaus.

 

“He stole my clothes! And I’d still be naked in that damn river if it weren’t for Elijah!”

 

Klaus looked up sharply, flinging the magazine to the side.

 

The vein in his neck bulged and his lips were pursed tightly as he stood to his full height. His eyes scanned Rebekah, clad only in her underwear and Elijah’s dress shirt, which lacked far too many buttons and was now giving an ample display of Rebekah’s creamy cleavage.

 

Elijah wavered on the side, shirtless and awkward. Klaus’s eyes lingered a little too long on Rebekah’s chest, and self-consciously she clenched the shirt closer.

 

“Kol.” Klaus’s gaze flickered to the smirking younger brother.

 

He picked his drink up, sauntering towards his siblings “Come on! She was skinny-dipping in the river, it was too good an opportunity to pass up!”

 

Klaus’s jaw tightened and rage like thunderstorms gathered in his eyes. He’d always known Rebekah and Kol were close, but this crossed a line. Rebekah was _his_ , and he _wasn’t_ sharing.

 

Rebekah was oblivious to the boiling rage as she marched towards her twin, her hot breath fanning his face.

 

“You bastard! Idiot! Fool! What if Elijah didn’t come? What would I have done then?!”

 

Amused, the culprit gazed down at her, “hopefully walked back home naked.” He whispered into her ear.

 

Without a second thought she slapped him across the face, sending him reeling, his drink crashing to the floor in a shatter of glass.

 

“You bitch!”

 

“Kol!” Elijah moved to stop his brother, only to be blocked by Klaus.

 

Meanwhile, Rebekah flung herself at Kol, sending them both sprawling to the floor.

 

Elijah’s shirt, too large on her, rode up, exposing her long legs and silken underwear to the unabashed stares of the two others.

 

Momentarily dazed, their reactions to the ensuing fight were slow.

 

Rebekah had Kol pinned, her hips straddling him, as she jabbed shards from the broken glass into his skin. He screamed in fury and pain, flinging her off. She crashed into Elijah, nearly knocking him off balance. He wrapped his sculpted arms around her waist, brushing the underside of her breasts as he tried to restrain her.

 

“Let me go! He’s mine to deal with!”

 

“Not anymore, sister!” Klaus snarled, his eyes glowing with wrath as he raked his claws down Kol’s face and neck.

 

He screamed in pain, but Klaus was no where near done, intent on inflicting pain to make up for Rebekah’s humiliation, and to show she was not to be messed with, she was his. Kol stood no chance, wailing desperately, begging for mercy. Blood ran in thick rivers down his pristine shirt, and despite his ability to heal quickly, Klaus made sure there were always new wounds to replace those fading.

 

“Stop!” this act of merciless aggression triggered Rebekah’s sympathy. She loved all her brothers, and this was too brutal, even for them.

 

Klaus ignored her, pummeling Kol into unconsciousness.

 

She tried to wrench herself from Elijah’s death grip, fighting and squirming.

 

“Rebekah.” Elijah huffed through tight lips. The friction of her body on his, his bare chest and her enthralling form, were stirring a desire deep within him. He tried to dodge her flailing legs, and pinned her arms behind her back. With vamp speed, Rebekah turned and delivered a sharp bite to the deliciously vulnerable side of his neck. In surprise, he momentarily released her, and she darted over to Klaus. With all the force she could muster, she hurled herself upon Klaus.

 

“Stop!”

 

Kol was unconscious, his neck broken. She breathed out a sigh of relief as his wounds slowly began to heal.

 

Klaus still possessed a murderous rage inflaming his eyes, and she felt a shiver of fear as she looked down at him. Her nails dug into his shoulders, and her legs pushed Klaus into the ground. His hands flew to her waist, gripping painfully. “

 

You forget, sister, what I just did for you?”

 

Effortlessly, he flipped her over, until their positions were reversed. Her hands were encased in his death grip, pinned above her head. Her shirt – Elijah’s, really – gaped nearly wide open, and a throbbing need deep in the hybrid’s core prompted him to stare. Rebekah calculated that distraction in an instant. She ceased struggling, lying completely still. Slowly, one bare foot trailed up Klaus’s legs, eliciting shivers from him.

 

Elijah could only stand fixed in shock.

 

Ever so slowly, teasingly, she dragged her foot up,, closer and closer, before hooking it around his waist and pulling Klaus closer to her. He willingly lowered, his eyes thick with curiousity and…lust.

 

Lowering her eyes and tilting her head back, she leaned closer to his face “Thank you, Niklaus, for saving me.”

 

Her eyes dared him, and he pressed his face to her neck, his poisonous hybrid teeth millimeters from her defenseless skin. “Don’t tempt me, sister.”

 

She squirmed then, a calculated move, enticing a groan as she slid along his lower body “Just giving my thanks, _brother_.” She mocked.

 

He let up then, backing away as if she were toxic. Lazily, she stood up, stretching, the shirt riding up to reveal satin panties and a smooth, flat stomach.

 

“Rebekah,” Elijah warned, shifting uneasily

 

Her blue eyes, hard as steel, turned to him. With a walk like a model’s, hips swinging easily, she strutted towards him.

 

“What?” Her breath fanned against his bare skin, and her insides fluttered at the effect she had upon them. She pressed her front against his back, settling her palms on his bare chest.

 

Her lips teased his ear as she whispered “You started it, perhaps you shouldn’t have held me back from reaching Kol.” She raked her nails down his chest, red streams bubbling to the surface. Elijah let out a groan, half pain, half desire.

 

“That’s enough, Rebekah.” Klaus’s voice was low, the tight warning before he began to lash out, to release his anger.

 

She tilted her head to the side, beautiful blonde hair brushing her exposed within the loose shirt. “Fine then, next time, don’t take it so far with Kol.”

 

If there was one thing Klaus hated more than people messing with his sister, it was people telling him what to do.

 

In one quick motion, Rebekah was once more pinned.

 

“Join me brother, or side with them.” Klaus demanded, a sneer on his bow-shaped lips.

 

Elijah glanced towards Kol, motionless and still bleeding on the floor, then at Rebekah, crushed in Klaus’s tight grasp, though she didn’t look unhappy with that. “Which is it, _brother_?” she mocked, drawing out the last word

 

A primal impulse drew Elijah towards her, and Klaus let out a wicked grin. “Show her what happens when she disobeys orders, brother.” Elijah sunk to his knees, his hands gripping Rebekah’s hips as he sunk his fangs into the passionate swell of her breast. She let out a scream laced with pleasure, and writhed, her knees pulling him closer.

 

“Don’t disobey me again.” Klaus demanded, sinking his teeth into the sweet spot between her neck and shoulder.

 

He released one hand from his firm grip on her waist, bringing it to rest on her breast, pushing Elijah’s dark head away. She let out a moan as he set to work, kneading and pulling, all the while whispering harsh threats into her ear. He licked at the blood on her neck, and they were both wracked with shivers at the seductive gesture. Elijah ripped the shirt open, sending buttons scattering and clacking to the floor. He trailed kisses up and down her stomach, getting closer and closer to her throbbing core. She tried to push him away with her legs, but they were half-hearted attempts, and she let him languidly pull down her panties with his teeth. The wet fabric inched across her skin and she screamed with need. Klaus chuckled, his lips wet with her blood as he forcefully tilted her head back. Their lips met in a clash of fangs and moans as Elijah’s tongue slid into her secret and darkest place. Her knees buckled, Klaus’s possessive grip on her breasts the only thing keeping her upright. Elijah fucked her with his tongue, rocking her hips and sending an explosion erupting in her pulsing body. Klaus teased her perked nipples, his mouth never leaving hers.

 

Elijah opened her legs wider, guiding her down towards the floor. Her mouth broke away from Klaus, and he was temporarily awoken from his haze of lust. Awoken enough to realize Elijah was going to have Rebekah, _his_ Rebekah. His breathing was heavy, wild, as he watched Rebekah rub Elijah’s bulging manhood from his jeans. He groaned, and she slid her fangs down his chest and neck, enjoying as he writhed beneath her.

 

With a glare, Klaus yanked Rebekah back towards him. “Jealous?” she breathed before crushing his mouth to hers. He could taste Elijah’s blood, and he shoved her back down, onto their panting brother. He opened his arms for her, but Klaus let out a growl, whipping off his own shirt. Rebekah thrust upward into Klaus, biting into his shoulder. Her movements elicited another moan from Elijah, and he mirrored her thrusts with his own. Shuddering and thick with lust, Klaus pushed two fingers deep inside her, a wicked grin forming at her screams of passion. Elijah trailed kisses up and down her neck, massaging her breasts with his large hands, never stopping the rhythm of his own thrusts.

 

“Elijah!” Rebekah panted as another explosion of fireworks rocked her body.

 

Jealousy warped within Klaus’s heart, and he undid his belt.

 

The clanking of metal snagged Rebekah’s attention, and she wrapped her legs around his slender waist. “Fuck me good.” She whispered

 

“ _Well_ ,” corrected Elijah between gasps

 

Klaus tensed in annoyance “With _pleasure_ , but _first_.” Reaching over Rebekah, he snapped Elijah’s neck.

 

“What did you do that for!”

 

“You only need _me_ , _forever_ and _always_.” He bit into her shoulder, eyes closed in pleasure as her blood – thick and warm – coated his mouth.

 

“Then get on with it!” Rebekah demanded, ripping his pants from him.

 

Klaus chuckled, “Patience, sister.”

 

With her legs wrapped around his waist, he stood, never ceasing in his kisses and bites.

 

Reaching down, Rebekah grasped his swollen manhood.

 

He let out a sharp breath, “We might not make it up the stairs.”

 

She trailed her fingers up and down, eliciting moans and cries from him – the brother who thought he was God himself.

 

They fucked all the way up the stairs before they made it to the bed. Their muscular bodies rocked in unison, shining with sweat and mingling with blood and desire. Fangs flashed in the moonlight, and the house was alit with screams of those in the throes of passion well until glimmering dawn.


End file.
